1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cyclonic separating apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, which is capable of separately collecting water and dust from air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cyclonic separating apparatus of a vacuum cleaner collects contaminants from a place being cleaned, and the collected contaminants usually include both water and dust. The problem is fungus and/or germs frequently grow due to the presence of water with the collected contaminants. Additionally, when a paper bag is employed in the dust separating apparatus, the paper bag is prone to get wet and rupture. In the case of a cyclone dust separating apparatus, separated water may flow backward with the discharging air current, clogging various filters such as an exhaust filter. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a cyclonic separating apparatus which can separate water and dust into different chambers.
In the same context as the problem described above, the cyclonic separating apparatus of a vacuum cleaner collects both minute contaminants and larger contaminants in one place. Accordingly, due to the light weight of the separated minute contaminants, these contaminants may flow backward with the discharging air current, clogging various filters such as an exhaust filter. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a cyclonic separating apparatus which can separate minute contaminants and larger contaminants into different chambers.